OMG (with Quavo) (song)
Lyrics Baby, what'cha say? I ain't here to, I ain't here to conversate Baby, I don't play From Miami, causin' trouble in LA Rowdy, Tennessee If I don't send for you, best not come for me Jordan, 23 Guarantee you're gonna wanna leave with me I got that la la la like Pull up, pull up, pull up straight from Tokyo You cannot believe it when we come through Woo, my God, you look good today Woo, my God, you look good today Back up, back it up, back up, do it slow-mo When she drop, it bounce back like a yo-yo Woo, my God, you look good today You look good today, yeah Oh my God Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, you're awesome (Oh my God) Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, you're awesome (Oh my God) Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, you're awesome (Oh my God) Oh my God, yeah Ice cold, like my drink Lose your concentration when you take a sip, yeah Cyclone, make it spin Cause all I, all I, all I, all I do is win Yeah I'm cut like a diamond, I'm cold 4 am, bloom like a rose Girls like the summer, we're cold, oh We got that la la la like Pull up, pull up, pull up straight from Tokyo You cannot believe it when we come through Woo, my God, you look good today Woo, my God, you look good today Back up, back it up, back up do it slow-mo When she drop, it bounce back like a yo-yo Woo, my God, you look good today You look good today, yeah Oh my God Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, you're awesome (Oh my God) Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, you're awesome (Oh my God) Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, you're awesome (Oh my God) Oh my God, yeah Oh my God, she's so right, though Me and you, that's a iso Waist so small, look like lipo Moonwalk, my diamonds Michael She so fine, I call my best man (brrrrr) Ain't no rings on her left hand (no rings) I had a dream I was in quicksand (dream) Then I woke up with the best plans (Oh my God, yeah) Oh my god, you're awesome Smoke more green than Boston (green) I make a play and call them Oh my God, she flossing (woo) On the cover of magazines, I'ma crown the queen (queen) Bad and boujee, thick and pretty I'm givin' her wet dreams I'm the main reason why her friends like me Having her mad at me, tackle me like an athlete Pull up, pull up, pull up straight from Tokyo You cannot believe it when we come through Woo, my God, you look good today Woo, my God, you look good today Back up, back it up, back up do it slow-mo When she drop, it bounce back like a yo-yo Woo, my God, you look good today You look good today, yeah Oh my God